


Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken

by BdrixHaettC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art Fill, Digital Art, F/M, Implied Violence, implied trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BdrixHaettC/pseuds/BdrixHaettC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running away was supposed to be a fresh start for <i>both</i> of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover




	2. And So It Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 10:35 PM. It's been three weeks since Jackson's miraculous resurrection. Three weeks since everything Lydia thought she knew of the world was turned upside down. It's been pure... HELL.


	3. Doubts




	4. Denial Is Her Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia will ignore the implications of her injuries healing faster than they should for as long as she can.


	5. There Is Fire In Her Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times is up when her eyes shift for the first time.


	6. Now She Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The physical changes aren't the worst part of it, it's the loss of her mind. She swore after Peter that nothing would compromise it again and now here she is; chaos rising from within.


	7. An Alpha's Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a relief when Derek finally showed up and used his Alpha mojo to temper Lydia's feral mind.


	8. Might Doesn't Always Prevail against Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He still ended up having to knock her out and get Jackson to carry her to the car.


	9. Promises He's Trying To Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek drives all night. His passengers are asleep in the backseat, curled around each other like vines. He still doesn't know what to make of them. Or what exactly he has gotten himself into. But a promise is a promise. And now ...


	10. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go home.


End file.
